


Glitter

by IcedFireFrenzy



Series: Adventures in LazyTown [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Explosions, Gen, Glitter, Glitter Bombs, Glitter pens, M/M, poor sportacus, purples and pinks, so much glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedFireFrenzy/pseuds/IcedFireFrenzy
Summary: A trip to the Arts & Crafts store for Robbie somehow turns into glitter-bombing Sportacus.





	

Today's trip to the Arts & Crafts store went a bit differently for Robbie.

For one thing, he got sucked into the glitter aisle when he dragged by Flobby, the excitable new worker. He had protested greatly about going down there, knowing his low impulse control around shiny things. However, once he saw the various shades of purple glitter tubes, bombs, and pens, he got an evil idea.

Another thing: the villain did not completely expect to completely rob the glitter area of its purples and pinks. Flobby was more than shocked to see this, but was happy to see that he just made the store a little more money than usual. Robbie, unsurprisingly, was loath to let go of so much money, but with his deliciously terrible idea in mind, he did what felt was necessary.

Now that Robbie is back in his house with four bags of purple and pink glitter items, he starts to regret this decision. How was he going to pull this off? What if Sportaflop wasn't home? Doing everything in his to not be deterred, Robbie shakes his head and begins to look around his lair for some delivery tubes and mini timers.

\-----

After ten painstaking minutes of searching in every nook and cranny, he finds everything he needs. He takes his materials with him to his fuzzy orange chair. The villain finds some working glasses to use, wanting to be extra cautious with his work. He opens his first tube of magenta glitter, admiring the myriad of colors within it. Using the built-in filter, he empties a little of it into the mailing tube. He begins to chuckle as he works, removing the filters from each glitter tube and dumping the physics-defying material into the cylindrical package.

Once he finishes with that tube, he places a few small timers set for thirty minutes into the tube, making sure no glitter escapes. He closes that tube and puts it on the table next to his chair. He laughs once more.

"Oh, he's going to _love_ this!" the villain mutters excitedly. There's a part of him that almost wishes he could see the hero's face once this explodes—literally.

Getting back to work, he opens a second mailing tube, placing its top on the arm of his chair. With a crooked smile on his face, Robbie grabs a glitter bomb and half opens the top. He does everything in his power to be careful with it, not wanted to be glitter bombed himself. He delicately places it in the tube and puts the package on the floor, moving on to another bomb.

\-----

After fifteen minutes, he has three mailing tubes chock full of glitter products. Robbie is more than satisfied with his work, though he vows to never use or see glitter again. Even with his love for the shiny stuff, he has handled at least two lifetimes' worth. He still has some leftover glitter bombs and pens, but Robbie decides to give those to Trixie for pranks of her own.

With his mind made up and only thirteen more minutes before everything would blow, the villain grabs two bags: one for Trixie and one for his tubes. He puts everything in his place and stealthily exits his lair.

Opening the hatch as carefully as he could with one arm, he pushes it up and peeks his head out. He steps out with his materials in hand and closes the hatch. He checks his watch: only ten more minutes before the timers go off. _Crap_ , Robbie thinks. He scowls a little before speed walking toward Trixie's house, hoping to not cover _all_ of LazyTown with glitter.

As he speeds through the town, he hears the kids playing soccer. To his surprise, he doesn't hear Sportacus among them. He takes a quick glance at the field, not seeing the elf either. He grins a little, knowing the blue kangaroo is in his airship. His grin is wiped off his face, rapidly replaced with a look of determination.

After what feels like an eternity, he makes it to the trickster's house and places one of the bags on her front stoop. He checks to make sure that was the right bag, and he was satisfied to see it was. Again, he checks his watch: five more minutes. He grunts in frustration and takes off, wanting this prank to go successfully.

When he reaches the mailbox, Robbie is all too happy to see that he has one minute to spare. He places the first one in the chute gingerly, and pulls the trigger to shoot it into the air. After the first one is out of sight, he puts in the second one and repeats the process. Once the third one is in the air, Robbie chuckles in satisfaction, his job now done.

\-----

"Sportacus, you have mail," the airship AI informs. Sportacus finishes his one-armed handstand and lands on a button, allowing the tubes to enter his airship. Just as he prepares to grab one of the tubes, they explode in midair. In no time at all, his home is completely covered The elf puts on his goggles to protect his eyes from the falling glitter. His face conveys his shock, unsure of what to do or how to clean it. When the glitter finishes falling, he takes off his goggles and looks around: the room was an obnoxious shade of purple with hints of lavender and fuchsia. He is certain it will take months to rid of it completely, even with his work ethic.

He isn't too sure of who did this, but he swears he hears Robbie Rotten cackling from his lair.


End file.
